


Meet me at seven

by Myka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka





	Meet me at seven

Sirius fixed his hair for the tenth time.

7:10PM

A little late, no need to worry.

7:25PM

Sirius started getting impatient.

7:40PM

Sirius flew down the astronomy tower and rushed through the castle into the common room to find Remus Lupin lounging on a couch reading a book.

“Remus!” Sirius called, “why didn’t you meet me at the tower like you said you would?”

Remus blinked at him. “I went there at seven like you said, waited until it was time for breakfast, you didn’t show.”

Sirius gaped. “7AM! Who has a date at 7AM?”

Remus fell off the couch.


End file.
